Hindrance
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Could there be anything more annoying than Izaya? Probably not. Probably not. IzayaxShizuo
1. An incomprehensible event

_**Hey, Guys! My first Shizaya! I absolutely adore this couple! I hope you enjoy this story! I wrote it especially for you **_

**Shizuo's POV**

I dread the day you were born, if you were actually born. A non-human such as you and me, for that matter, can live as long as we please. Separately.

As soon as you lay your foot an inch near me, I feel the urge to kill you. As soon as I smell your overpowering stench, I feel the urge to kill you. As soon as I hear your satisfied snicker, I feel the urge to kill you.

Need I go on?

I have become a psychopath. One of which has the urge, no…the need, to kill you.

_Izaya._

As much as I tried to avoid you, you appear ten times as quick. I hate your guts. I hate how you think you're always righ-

BAM!

Izaya's shoes sounded as he jumped on the roof of a building.

"Oh sorry, Shizuo. Did I interrupt your wide-eyed beauty sleep?" Izaya asked teasingly.

I swear a vein almost burst on my forehead.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed.

Izaya smirked. He thinks I'm amusing.

He sighed and shook his head. "That's no way to treat a dear friend. And it even sounded like you were missing me, mumbling aloud like that. 'Izaya this and Izaya that'. Am I that attractive?" Izaya asked in an uncharacteristic way, almost seducing me.

I tried to shake off that thought. "Me find you attractive? You must've gone crazy!"

Izaya leaped to the pillar where I was sitting and I reflexively jolted backwards, falling down. As I fell, a groan escaped my lips. I hit the ground hard.

A smirking Izaya lurked over me and I sat up straight.

Izaya pretended to pout. "Do you want to get rid of me that much?"

I glared at him.

Izaya's face lit up. "Hmm…Let's play a game, Shizuo. You'll love this one."

"I'm not in the mood for any more of your fucking games!" I screamed. I stood, wiping the dust off of my clothes.

Izaya tsk-ed me and said: "Shh, darling. The neighbours will hear." He winked and disappeared.

Where'd he-

"Boo." Izaya whispered behind me and I jerked. Before I turned around, he gave my neck a long lick. I grunted before swinging my arms in that direction. He's gone again.

As I turned, lips crashed into mine. It lingered a few seconds before reality struck me. Splitting apart, as if on cue, we both stared at each other, completely frazzled.

"Well…" Izaya started. "Our love/hate relationship escalated quickly, don't you think?" Izaya aked teasingly, but blushed bright red.

I couldn't even utter a word. He felt the awkward silence grow and decided that it was a good time to leave.

My fingers glided over the lips that were overtook only moments ago by him.

His lips were soft…for a guy anyway.

I would've chased him by now. What's wrong with me?

I walked slowly down an alleyway, trying hard to figure out what the hell just happened.

He probably just pulled a prank, because it's 'hilarious' seeing me freak out over something he did. I sat down in the alley, trying so hard not to think about it. It's so embarrassing! A stupid half-wit stole my first kiss!

I didn't come from a place where we showed affection for one another in any way. So this was definitely a first. Although…I guess affection wasn't the reason.

I let shock take me over and my mind was over clouded with thoughts of Izaya. _His soft warm lips against mine. I can just imagine the heat inside his mouth_…

"NO! Stop it!" I screamed softly, but somehow high-pitched.

Why would he do that?

Was it an accident?

No, if it were, then what was that freaky lick on my neck about?

"It's just a joke." I finally decided.

I stood and I saw a figure move at the other side of the alley. Startled, I tried to see who or what it was.

"Shi-Shizuo?" Izaya's voice echoed and he cleared his voice, pretending that that's the reason for stuttering.

I just grunted in response. He smiled.

"You were really cute just now, mumbling to yourself. Tell me. Were you thinking about how it would be with me?" Izaya asked seductively.

I gave an oh-fuck-no expression and began to walk away.

I heard him mumbling something about me being cute.

"The fuck? It's an insult to all guys!"

"Guys? But Shizuo…You're my _girl_." Izaya said with a serious face and walked over to me.

My mind almost exploded. What? I am so flabbergasted. What is he trying to do? Why aren't I moving?

Izaya hung his arm around my neck and stared at me. His other hand went to my shirt and he gently slid his soft hands over my chest.

His hand stopped moving and he chuckled.

"Your heart's beating really fast. Are you okay?" Izaya stared at me intently.

I didn't answer, or rather, I couldn't.

"Do you want me to help you?" Izaya asked, opening the buttons of my shirt.

I pushed him away with force.

"Don't fuck with me! Your joke has gone far enough!"

"Mmm. All I heard was '…fuck…me'. Well, if you insist, Shizuo."

He stuck the knife through a sensitive part on my shoulder, paralyzing me. I fell to the ground with a thud.

Fuck. He's probably going to hack me into pieces with that little knife of his. I turned my head, with gravity helping me, so that he wouldn't see the defeat in my eyes. Izaya grabbed my face and smirked, while sitting down on top of me.

"You're so cute, Shizuo."

With a lot of trouble I managed to whisper: "Fuck you."

He chuckled and kissed me. This kiss was long and gentle. Then he slid his tongue inside and my body started to react, because I've never even had a peck on the cheek before. Well, that was before Izaya…

His tongue moved swiftly around mine. I let out a moan and we were both surprised at that. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt so good.

His mouth parted from mine and he smiled at me.

"Are you enjoying me that much? You probably don't have much experience, do you?" Izaya asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him long and hard. Izaya's eyes slowly closed. He was surprised as I was, because I can move again.

I could just push him away, but I didn't.

We kissed for a long while without breaking apart. He started to rub his body against my lower half. "Izaya…" I moaned his mouth. He started to quicken the pace and we were both moaning and sighing in each other's mouth.

"Ahem. Sorry for interrupting you two. Izaya, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be at work! I looked everywhere for you!"

"Like I care, Namie. What a nice surprise. You disturbed us. You owe me big time." Izaya said glaring at her.

We were both breathing hard. He bent down and kissed me one last time and I tugged at his hair, making him moan in the kiss.

"Clock is ticking." Namie said.

Izaya took his tongue out and mine followed. He smiled and sucked my tongue.

He stood and blew me a kiss.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Namie asked annoyed.

The both of them walked off, but I could still hear them.

"Don't you think he's so cute? I couldn't keep it in anymore!" Izaya replied, smiling like an idiot.

"So you pounced on him? He's going to kill you, you know."

"Pfft. He won't try to kill me anymore."

Is he challenging me?

"Oh yeah?" Namie asked.

"Because I won't try to kill him either. Switch the l's in 'kill' with s's, then yes. I'd love to do that again." He turned and winked at me, making me blush bright red.

I sat up straight, pain shooting through my whole arm. It didn't hurt earlier.

Well…

I did have a distraction.

_**What do you think? Please review! Don't be shy! I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**- Drarrypeoples**_


	2. The meaning of hate

_**Thanks for your reviews! **__** I appreciate it. Here you go, a Second Chapter! Enjoy (^,^)**_

_**Shizuo's POV**_

Sigh. I couldn't sleep last night. What the hell is wrong with him? Out of the blue he does something like that. Complete lunacy and totally incomprehensible!

"He's such an idiot."

Feet shuffled in my room, where I _thought_ I was alone. The person tapped his heel as if waiting for a reaction.

I didn't need to think twice to know who it was.

"What do you want, flea?" I didn't even think of hiding my irritation.

"I'd ask you how you knew, but I already know that you know _everything_, Shizuo." Izaya stated matter-of-factly.

Except for this idiot's reason for yesterday that is.

"If I were to know _everything_, Izaya, would that make you nervous?" I looked him dead in the eye.

I can't see his expression, the darkness of the early sky made it hard.

He came closer and bent down so he was an inch from my face. "You wished you knew what I was thinking right now, weren't you?"

"I really hate you."

Silence.

He moved backwards and walked slowly to the left.

"Do you know what 'hate' means? I hardly think that even you, Shizuo, would know how to _truly_ hate someone."

What should I say to that?

I looked down, trying to figure out what to say. He's like a puzzle with missing pieces. Such a question is completely self-explanatory.

Hate is…

"Ngn!"

I layed uncomfortably sprawled on the ground when Izaya jumped in the kiss. Fuck, for a thin guy he's pretty heavy. His tongue moved quickly and passionately. He is so good that I think that I'm…ngn…done for. I searched for grip above me and got hold of his neck. My fingers slid to his chin and I kissed him back vigorously.

We kissed and I felt hot. What was wrong with me? My lower part is throbbing.

Izaya moaned in the kiss and he parted, sitting up straight. The light coming from the window made Izaya look like an angel.

"Pfft." That thought made me snicker.

Izaya is no angel. He's quite the opposite, he's a little devi-

"Aah!" Izaya managed to rid me of my pants and was now gripping on me for dear life.

My face cringed in pain and my back arched at the action.

"Even Shizuo can make such a face…" He leaned closer to me, still gripping my member. "I love this expression the most, above all the others. Even more than your hateful expression. Promise me that no one else gets to see it or be the cause of it, except me." He whispered in a lustful voice.

He started to stroke my member and I moaned in sync. He smiled at me, breathing loudly too. I groped at the bulge in his pants and starting rubbing it.

He flinched and threw his head back with no emotion other than the pain he was experiencing. There were tears in his eyes and it made me even harder.

Ugh. I'm a sadist?

No. I'm just excited, seeing _my_ Izaya wearing such an erotic expression.

I brought him down by gently pulling at his neck.

We both moaned in each other's ears. I unzipped his pants, freeing him from the tension. He let out a heavy groan. I could've sworn he almost came.

I supported myself on my elbow and leaned a bit up, whispering "Izaya…"


End file.
